


Country Dance

by hedwig_edwiges



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, Other, Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 23:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14271516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedwig_edwiges/pseuds/hedwig_edwiges
Summary: A quick rundown of NCIS relationships.





	Country Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by poem 'Quadrilha' from Carlos Drummond de Andrade

McGee loved Abby who loves Gibbs who still loves his first wife, Shannon, while Ducky loves all.  
Kate might have been there, somewhere, if she hasn't left early on.  
Tony was hurt by Wendy, and Paula kinda of finish him of.  
Kate was Tony's unrealised possibility.  
Morrow could have been strong but also moved away too early.  
Palmer loved Michelle and then Breanna, with whom he found happily ever after.  
Ziva admired Gibbs, was confused by Tony, and end up runway to die, leaving a child behind.  
Sheppard also loved Gibbs but loved her ambition more. She died for her mistakes.  
Vance loves his wife, even if she isn't here anymore.  
His children are important, and he might learn after all.  
McGee grew up, found love through adversity and is still here.  
Abby finally found love away from her silver fox.  
Tony loved Jeanne and cared for E.J. and Zoe, but lost all.  
Maybe he even loved Ziva but all he got was an unknown daughter.  
Gibbs keep longing and seem for ever lost.


End file.
